Once Upon a Big Time
by Cwalk
Summary: One night Kendall has a horifying dream. He dreams of a life he vaguly remembers but one that seems so real. Is it? Or is it just a horrible horrible dream?
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night in L.A. The power had gone off at the Palm Woods earlier in evening and mom guilted us into playing board games with her. It wasn't so bad actually. It started out just us, mom, and Katie but soon Camille, Stephanie, Lucy showed up with Guitar Dude. Claiming to have nothing better to do the Jennifer's showed up and Jett a short while later, much to Kendall's distress. And not wanting to miss out Mrs. Duncun brought gingersnaps over and Tyler and Katie started playing hide and seek, which Tyler was very good at.

They played games well into the night and everyone had great time. Everyone except for James and I wasn't blind, I knew something was bugging him. He sat by himself in the kitchen and watched us with this sad sullen look on his face. When I asked him about it he claimed to be fine and that he was tired so he went to bed.

About an hour later mom kicked everyone out and told us to go to bed. James was already asleep so I didn't turn on the light. Just stripped to my boxers and crawled into bed. I didn't fall imminently to sleep, I tossed and turned quite a bit before falling into a restless sleep.

The dream was odd. It was like I was remembering a dream or a dream of a dream. It seemed so foreign but felt real. It felt right. I was in a large throne room that was as intimidating as it was magnificent. Huge marble pillars held up the high vaulted ceiling. Windows opened up so I could see all around. From the mountains to the east, a great forest in the west and the Great Plains to the south. The castle stood on a cliff over a beautiful crystal clear lake connecting the three.

This was my kingdom, or actually my parents. My parents are King Robert V and Queen Jenna the Great, both of them are good and just rulers. Our kingdom is the envy of all other nations, few here were not happy. I grew up here in this great castle with my parents and my little sister, the Lady Katherine. I should be happy but I wasn't. Dread filled me and churned my stomach like I was waiting for something bad to happen. I was expecting it and I could feel it in the air that we all were expecting it.

Just as this dawned on me an alarm rang out, echoing threw out the castle and over the land. Someone shouted, "It's here! The Curse is here!" A dark black and purple cloud came pouring over the mountains and spilled from the forest and rolled over the plains. We were trapped.

I looked down when I felt a small warm hand in mine. It was my sister, looking up at me with a tearstained face. "Go to her," she said and I knew she was right. She shouldn't be alone in this. I hugged my sister goodbye, not knowing when I would ever see her again and rushed out of the throne room.

The castle was in a frenzy. Guards rushing to their posts for one last fight, one last resistance. Carlos put on his helmet, lifted his sword and with a load ear hurting cry lead the guards out for their fight with Lucille the Warrior Princess and her Amazons. Lovers were saying goodbye, clinging to each other as if trying to protect the other from this terrible fate. Logan, my best friend and right-hand man held his wife Camille who was sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. My heart hurt for them. They were true soul mates, meant to be together and nothing would keep them apart.

The three witches stood in a circle trying once again to undo this curse. The witches were as beautiful as they were wise. They seemed cold and cruel but they were just cautious with their power, knowing people don't realize the price that magic takes. Magic, either good or bad comes at a price. Their guardian, a satyr, stood near them, watching them in hope.

I ran as fast as I could, passing a mother frantically looking for her child. I quickly reached the top of the tower and I didn't bother knocking because of the predicament we are in. Josephina, my fiancé, was looking out the window, watching the Curse over take the kingdom. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She turned in my embrace and buried her head into my chest.

"Is this it?" she asked, "Is it really over?" She wanted reassurance that this wasn't the end, that everything would be alright but how could it when the most powerful man in the world told us it was hopeless?

A month ago we traveled to a magic prison, deep within the mountains were a man so wicked, so evil and powerful was rotting away his eternity. Griffin was a man who once held all the power. He would make impossible deals to people, offering to make their dreams come true. Well there was always a price and when they couldn't pay he ripped away their happiness and took their souls. It was my grandfather that was able to trap him in a prison that rendered him powerless. We had asked him, no begged him to help us. Father even offered him his freedom but Griffin refused. He said the Sorcerer's Curse was powerful, created by the darkest of magic and that no one could stop it. That had been our last hope. We returned home and waited, trying to go on normally as possible but preparing all the same.

We looked down at the courtyard when the gates were ripped from their hinges and in came the Sorcerer's army and his black carriage. _No _I thought_ he doesn't get to win like this. Not with us acting as if there is no hope._ I kissed Josephina and ran back down the tower, passing the fighting and the cowering people with Josephina right behind me.

I burst back into the throne room and what I saw almost stopped my heart. My mother and sister were cradling my father who was bleeding out on the floor. I was about to run to them when I noticed the dark clad figure sitting on my father's throne.

He sat there smiling smugly down at us wearing a robe of black and red feathers and a silver crown set with glimmering black diamonds. He wore matching rings on each finger and calf high black leather boots. His dark red shirt was half open and a small amulet hung around his neck. I drew my sword and ran at him. He laughed at me! Laughed at me! He got up from the throne and glided down the dais and towards me. He flicked his hand and I was propelled across the room and slammed hard into a pillar.

Josephina screamed and ran to me. I sat up but found it hurt to move and it was almost impossible to breathe. I looked down and saw a rib was broken and sticking out of my side. Josephina reached me and knelt down to see to my wounds but vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

"Don't worry my dear," the Sorcerer said "in a few moments you won't remember you knew her. Let alone loved her." He knelt down and caressed my face. I pulled away in discust at having him touching me.

"Why did you do this?" I spat and trying to hold back tears.

"Because this is my happy ending!" he hissed standing back up and wrapping his cloak around himself. "You could have loved me! But no you had to choose that slut. So if I can't be happy than no one can!"

"You will lose James," I told him calling him by his childhood name. We had grown up together and were best of friends along with Logan and Carlos. He had lived here in the castle with my family sense forever. But one day that all changed. Something changed in James and he grew darker and he lost that aura around him that drew people to him like a moth to a flame. "I know that now. Good will always win."

"We'll see about that," he smirked. At that moment the ceiling was torn away by a great spinning vortex that sucked the light from the room as well. He laughed as broken glass and rubble began to spin around us.

"Where are we going?" I cried.

"Somewhere horrible," he laughed. The dark mist poured into the room and engulfed my family and came towards us. "Absolutely horrible! Some place where the only happy ending will be mine." I took a deep breath and braced myself as the mist swallowed us into nothingness.

I shot up from bed, my heart beating threw my chest. I was covered in sweat and my bed was drenched. The dream had seemed so horrible and so real. Like it had really happened. But it couldn't have. It didn't. I remember growing up in Minnesota. We went to school and played hockey and played in those cold cold winters. We moved to L.A. to start our singing career and help with James dream. I don't know maybe I resented him bringing us here because it was what made him happy, it was his dream.

I looked over at my sleeping friend who seemed to be having just as fitful night as I was and I couldn't help but wonder. I got up and went to sleep on the couch because of my bed being all wet and sweaty. I laid down and pushed that dream from my mind and went back to sleep.

**The End?**

**Okay I can just hear you going WTF? But it has been an idea I had for awhile now and I just had to get it out of my head. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was weird last night. All of us just sitting around together and having a good time. It was almost like… never mind. That was another life time ago. A life time that I wish I could forget. It haunts me like an ever present phantom. Always there, taunting me to reach out but I'm afraid too. So I choose to forget.

I was happy when we first arrived. It was just me and my old friends and Kendall's mother and sister. Jennifer, as she was now known, believed she had lost her husband years before and never fully recovered. She spent her time raising her children but secretly feared of one day losing them. The knowledge Logan had spent years acquiring was gone, ripped from him like everything else, just like Camille had been. Katie had lost her kingdom but she still had her ambition which burned brightly. Carlos lost…. Well I am not entirely sure what he lost but he seemed happy. And Kendall was lost, he was searching for something that he did not know he had lost but me and the guys distracted him enough.

I had them all to myself and life was good but perhaps I had exceeded to high back in Illusia. I was one of the most powerful and feared pears of the realm and none, man or woman, exceeded me in beauty. I think it was because of this I began dreaming of stardom, of being so famous that everyone would know me again.

A man from our past, Gustavo Rocque, a wizard in our world of some talent was now a washed up record producer. But washed up or not he signed us and we moved us to L.A. I was excited, my dreams were coming true and I had Kendall at my side but when we arrived there I was horrified. Everyone was there!

The witches were now the popular girls, their satyr was a lonely beach bum, Camille searched for the stardom she had lost and longed for Logan, Kelly was free of her lamp but still stuck in an eternal service to Gustavo. Bitters was ugly and a loser and the king was stuck in a lowly servants position, a prisoner in his own crazy mind. The only one who seemed happy in any way was Griffin who was free from his prison and the largest CEO in the country.

I was nervous at first, afraid my curse would break but it turned out better to have them all in one place. I was able to break up Logan and Camille when they got to serious, helped hide the Tyler from his mother, and little things like that. I even got Jo her part in a movie that sent her away from my Kendall. Fuck her if she thinks she gets him in this world to. Fuck her if she thinks she wins!

The dreamt last night of my life back in Illusia. I was happy when I was little. I had three best friends, I lived in the castle, I inherited magic from my mother the White Witch, and I was in love. Life seemed perfect and everyday was an adventure, the four of us, along with the rest of the kingdom had no worries. We grew up like little boys do and every year I fell deeper and deeper in love with Kendall.

When we were fourteen he was my first kiss and then after that, under the blossoming apple trees he was my first. He would wink at me or caress me when no one was looking, he stole kisses whenever he could and he spent more nights in my bed than his for two years. The only thing he didn't do was tell me he loved me but I thought I knew he did. I was wrong.

When we were sixteen He and Carlos ventured out to save some fair maiden in distress in a neighboring kingdom. I didn't expect him to fall in love because he was mine. He belonged to me. But that little blond tramp stole him from me. He traveled between kingdoms to see her and brought her back with him a few times. I thought it was just a crush, an infatuation, him trying something new before realizing he loved me. I even became very close friends with her. That's why one night he asked to meet he would tell me he loved me, that he wanted me.

I arrived, expecting to make hot love again after many months abstaining but he stopped me. He pushed me away. He told me we had to stop this because he loved Josephina. I couldn't believe it, I was sure it was a joke but no. He intended to marry her and unite the kingdoms. He told me I couldn't be mad! Can you believe that? The nerve! Telling me I couldn't be mad over him pushing me aside. He said we were just a thing but it was real with Josephina. I pretended I wasn't mad but that night jealousy rose in my body.

I waited to see if he would come back to me and when it was clear he never would I took matters into my own hands. I had never used my magic for serious stuff before then and swore I would not but I started casting small spells to drive them apart but nothing worked! I finally took my magic comb and dibbed the teeth into a powerful poison. I gave it to her as a birthday gift and I thought I was victorious when she was found dead the next morning.

Kendall recognized my comb and when he took it out she was once again alive. He confronted me and I asked him if he would really choose her over me! His best friend and lover! You know who he chose? He turned me in and I was brought before the king who banished me.

I fled deep into the dark forest, running for days before finally finding an old abandoned castle. It was mostly in ruins when I found it but with a little magic is was even great from when it was in its glory. It was 3 thousand feet high and made of black marble and granite. It was sleek and elegant and very luxurious but I was lonely. My only friends I had was my army I created of enchanted chess pieces and my lightning breathing dragon, who roamed the mountains.

I soon met another young wizard who taught me all he knew and he became my new lover. Jett was handsome and arrogant and had better stamina than Kendall but I couldn't love him. I still yearned for my first love and my jealousy and hated for Josephine grew deeper. My power grew and soon I was known solely as the Sorcerer. I was feared by all, after all isn't it better to be feared than loved?

Over the next two years I tried over and over to get rid of Josephina. I was always thwarted in some way or another till I went to the most evil and wicked man I knew of. He told me how to get my revenge on not just her but everyone! It was perfect! I didn't even care of the sacrifice on my part. I wanted to win at whatever the cost. And I did! I was victorious and I had Kendall. Nothing and no one can stop me now.


End file.
